


二重身/Doppelganger

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 我们就这样出生了，就这样存在着。这就是我们爱的形式。不只是彼此相连，还要彼此争斗。一定要决出胜负来，到底是你赢得了我，还是我赢得了你，这就是我们游戏的逻辑。





	二重身/Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> 接复1，如果没有外敌入侵情况下的探监！
> 
> *Doppelganger，德语中的意思是“两人同行”，又指隐藏在每个人心灵中的另一个看不见的自我。  
> *内含对尘世巨蟒的私设

在那些属于探险的岁月里，年轻的兄弟二人曾到过陆地的尽头。他们站在礁石上远眺，海风尖啸撕碎巨浪，傍晚的海水是可怖的青黑，甚至让人分不清咸腥的水沫是来自脚下还是天上。当时，Loki还没有注意到森然冷气既来自水下又来自他自己，也没注意到身边银蓝色的草叶因此成冰，被风吹散，碎为覆在衣袖上的寒尘。

当时最吸引Loki的是Thor那副丢了魂的样子：他的兄长死死盯着脚下的海水，无意识地攥紧拳头，像是被什么所蛊惑又有所顾虑，才没有干脆跳进海里去。

今天他又做这个梦了。醒来的时候Loki还记得梦中Thor的眼睛。那双冰蓝色的眼睛里，正倒映着怪物的竖瞳：传说故事中的角色以神话般的面貌重现，整片海面不过能堪堪容下它巨大的头，两位年轻的神在它面前小得像两只昆虫。

那是Loki第一次窥见耶梦加德，看到背负毁灭Thor命运的蛇。

Loki从未和任何人提到过他在Thor眼中见到的景象。那是一段数百年都未被惊扰过的回忆，以至于后来当Loki再次看见它时，恍惚中觉得时空正在猝然相接。

深海。巨浪。大蛇。毁灭。重生。Loki一次又一次见到耶梦加得。后来他知道了那是另一个看不见的自我。多巧，刚好他还有另一副怪物模样。

“任何魔法都不能让它现形，镜子里也不会投下它的影子，但另一个自我每时每刻都会站在人的身后，将思想灌入人的脑中或渗透入人的心里。”母亲曾说，“我没有真的见过这种东西。但是……如果有一天它出现了，不要被它控制。”

后来Loki发现他的母亲有一点说错了。如果这虚假的谵妄本来就是来自内心，来自他的一部分，你该怎么不被它控制呢？——

梦醒，Loki睁开眼睛，与Thor的目光相遇。

他的兄长，一袭黑色斗篷，金发在黑暗中闪亮得像是携着阳光一起到来的雷神，像一尊活动的雕像，正隔着牢房的光幕看着他。现在看守走远了，空荡的地牢中只剩他们两个。

“这应该是我第一次来。你的状态看起来还不错。”Thor态度温和，这种温和让Loki感到恼怒。

“看来你偷偷哭过了，才终于整理好心情来看望我这个犯人。”Loki装出一副体谅的样子，朝自己的兄弟点头致意，“我可没想到这么快就能看到你，转了性子的阿斯加德王子，出于……”他懒洋洋地拖长语调，“和中庭人的情谊，主持正义的Thor。暂时我是你的阶下囚，这点是没错的。所以你来这里是干什么呢？”

“我来找你是为了你，Loki。”他的兄长说，“我不是来问罪的。我只是发现……我们太久没有这样交流过了。”

“你想了解什么呢？我想多得是人可以为你解说我的罪行，你不是非得来找我不可。”Loki古怪地笑着，“或许你只是太想念我了，是不是？”

“我当然想念你。”Thor，如此直接到不讲道理的Thor坦率地承认了。“就在几个月前我还以为再也不能见到你。”

他接着说道，“的确有很多人能为我一件件一条条叙说你的罪行。我清楚地明白你做了什么……但我仍然觉得你有好的一面。我想，我得来找你聊聊，我的兄弟，我想知道你的想法，我想知道你究竟想要什么。”

“我想要什么？我想要你干脆把我杀掉，流放，这不是很简单吗？我的哥哥，这样你就再也不用来到自己的敌人面前恳求了，你就可以甩下这重担了——‘告诉我，你到底想要什么？’，哈，”Loki尖锐地指责起来，“我只想要你别再抱着过去的幻影哭哭啼啼，直接杀了我，然后坐上你的王位，一切就都结束了！”

Thor只是用那种奇怪的让人不舒服的目光看着他，看起来放弃了回答。

“还记得那条蛇吗？”Loki突然转变了话题，“我猜你后来为这不存在的神话造物苦恼了很久。现在你已经知道那是我了——别那么胆小，为什么站得那么远，不离我近一点呢？难道这段时间的冷静还没给你面对谎言之神真面目的勇气吗？”

Loki死死地盯着面前的Thor，冷静地看着他的Thor，就像这一切都无所谓，都不会伤害到伟大的雷神——“难道你就不明白？不明白我其实根本没有变过？不明白我到底想要什么？”

他还想开口，却被抓住了手腕。Loki有一瞬间的惊讶。他望着Thor——Thor的胳膊已经探进了被魔法制造出的不存在的牢门，抓住了他的手腕。那一瞬间，仿佛恒星升起来，Loki没说出口的话停了，在他们肌肤相触的一瞬间，两人几乎忘记了呼吸。

“我知道的。”Thor低声说道，他的蓝眼睛真挚而坦诚，“我一直都知道的。”

时间停住了，仅凭声音的推动Loki就忍不住想向前。他好像又看到了那泡沫翻滚的海洋，看到可怖的怪物睁开眼，以Loki的视角盯着自己最大的敌人。

他看着Thor一步步走进来，拆穿这魔法制造的小把戏，把主动权收到自己手里，“你也明白……我是知道的。”

Loki绝望地发现自己现在必须要吻Thor不可。他不知道自己的嘴唇除了亲吻之外还能干什么了。更绝望的是，Loki发现自己其实也是这境遇的鼓动者。他呆在这个形同虚设的牢房里，明明随时都能离开，却被那不可实现的愿望鼓动着，被钉在原地，钉在Thor面前。难道这不是自愿吗？难道他没有故意引导着Thor走上这条唯一的路、说出那句唯一的也是最能把自己一击毙命的话吗？

完了——Loki投降般吻了自己的哥哥，恨不得把他的嘴唇咬下来。闪光的金色半透明牢门此时变得坚实起来，可以让两位以兄弟相称的神明肆无忌惮地抵紧这单向光幕，在地牢里像两个干渴至濒死的旅人，如此急切地抛弃了之前的剑拔弩张，忘记了对立与恩怨，一心一意做起背德的情事。“我们以前竟然没有在这里做过。这遗憾今天可以弥补了。”Loki小声在兄长耳边说道，看见雷神的耳朵红透了。“快点。”他的哥哥催促道。“别急。”Loki亲昵地吻他，这吻很快转移到脖颈、锁骨间浅浅的凹陷和浅色的乳尖。

Loki手指覆上兄长结实却手感柔软的胸肌，灵活的舌尖舔弄着Thor的乳头，舔吸顶端小小的乳孔。这让他收到热情的回应，雷神喘息着搂紧弟弟的肩膀，感到自己胸前的肉粒被吸吮得几近酸麻。他斗篷下的衣物早就不知道什么时候被魔法去除，他嘟囔了句“做完你得负责把它们变回来”，毫不在意地展示自己黑色斗篷根本遮不住的赤裸的身体。

所有别扭和怨怼都可以暂时被放下了，最起码在这一秒里，他们在这不被注意的角落可以做爱，可以用手指，用嘴唇，用身体的任何部分把欲望的水声搅得咕叽作响。这足以征服任何一个神的快乐只是耽搁了数月，很快就像星辰一样再度升起了。

暂时不会有人造访的牢房里，雷神被按在墙上，手抵紧这不能给人任何安全感的金色光幕，喉结局促地滚动着，长长的金发湿哒哒地黏在背上。当感觉到自己正在被三根手指强硬地撑开，当感觉到那骨节压紧他敏感的腺体，Thor硬到胀痛，连呻吟都忘了，甚至觉得自己现在是一块快要融化的蜡。

“小声点儿，哥哥，你不会想知道这面墙是否隔音，”Loki慢条斯理地帮Thor系好几乎快要滑下来的斗篷，把自己的阴茎一点点埋进雷神的身体，“要是奇怪的声音引来守卫，看到你这副模样该怎么办呢？”除去同样急促的呼吸和红肿的嘴唇，Loki并没有多失态，在情爱的战场上他才是占上风的一方，他乐于冷静地看Thor失控。这也是他们心照不宣的地方：Thor，伟大的雷神，的确有时候也想被控制，也想被随意的、百无禁忌的对待——想到这个，Thor半闭着眼，从嗓子里挤出一声嘶哑的喘息，甚至有那么一点紧张。他现在浑身赤裸，只在肩头松松围着根本遮挡不住什么的斗篷，而Loki还衣装整齐——这让他难堪又兴奋，就好像这只是一场游戏的中场休息，是Loki太无聊了，就得把自己的哥哥叫来好好操一顿一样。

这色情到下流的场景会让所有人屏住呼吸，脸红心热——Thor，雷霆之神，拥有完美的躯体，强壮到不可摧毁，此时小腹紧绷着，努力平复呼吸，竟腿都是颤抖的，紧窄的穴口被完全撑满，几乎快要被操进这半透明的墙面，只能尽力稳住平衡，但手掌又不敢用力，生怕这魔法造出的屏障突然消失。

“你真的知道我想要什么吗？”Loki撩开他的长发，吻他汗津津的脖颈，情色之外这动作有种惹人发狂的优雅。但他正在更深地捣进抽搐的肉穴，坚硬的顶端磨蹭敏感的软肉，这太过分了，爽到让Thor面色潮红，紧咬牙关，却没能咽下一声湿润的喘息。他抓住Loki放在他腰间的手，责难般偏过头看自己的兄弟，湛蓝的泛着水光的眼睛里有未消的怒气。

“你一定在想，我真是太贪心了，有了爱还不够，还得用怪物的一面赢得你所有的恨。”Loki微笑起来，做作地道了声歉，拉着哥哥的手指探到他们相连的地方，让他触碰到那被撑得满满的小洞，他的肤色逐渐变蓝，冰冷的寒气冒出来——雷神忍不住拔高了呻吟，浑身震颤如触电。“的确，我不想只要这么多了。我想要更多。”

我们就这样出生了，就这样存在着。这就是我们爱的形式。不只是彼此相连，还要彼此争斗。Loki这么想着——一定要决出胜负来，到底是你赢得了我，还是我赢得了你，这就是我们游戏的逻辑。

Thor被这突然的变故送上高潮，目光涣散起来，嗓子里发出嘶哑的呜咽，肩背肌肉鼓起，绷直大腿，他高热的穴肉绞紧Loki冰凉得过分的性器，颤抖着射出来，已经到嘴边的话也忘记了，甚至以为自己要死在这根阴茎上，耳朵里听到嗡嗡的声响，有点像记忆里陆地尽头海浪的轰鸣。当时年轻的神带着些许期待和好奇，望向神话中自己命运的终点，他感觉那海水已经漫上来了，漫过了时间空间，让他四肢麻木，思考迟钝，就这么沉到了底，直面谵妄预言中将毁灭他也被他毁灭的人。

意识回归，他看着背后的Loki，展现出霜巨人面貌的，还笑着的Loki，本能般抬起还在发抖的胳膊突然发力，将Loki摁倒在地板上。他骑在自己兄弟的腰间，有力的大腿支撑起身体，皱紧眉头看着这个小混蛋，然后对准那根可以称得上是犯规的阴茎坐下去——刚高潮过的后穴因为突然的侵入而抽搐着，艰难地整根吞下这根阳具。他几乎是按耐着怒气吻Loki的嘴唇和眼睛——“那就全部展现给我，不管是哪一部分，不管你做什么，”Thor理所当然地，用那副好像自己总会胜利的耀眼的模样，凶狠得近乎傲慢地宣告，“我会爱你的。”

Loki感觉到Thor的眼泪滴到了自己的脸上。原来Thor的眼泪拥有这样灼烫的热度——Loki恐慌起来，他得逃离，甚至他得现在就死掉——他是这样的怪物！他诡诈，他灵魂分裂，他毁灭自己毁灭他人有时候甚至想毁掉这个毫无道理的世界——但他没法阻止这样的泪水。它就这么滴下来了，让Loki冰凉的血液沸腾着奔涌在血管里，仿佛午夜狂怒的管风琴声。

足以令人神魂颤抖的亲吻里，Loki看到了——看到了他全部的爱，他的厄运，他的激情，他的诅咒，Thor，这雷霆之神俯下身去，拥抱自己的命运。


End file.
